Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle front section structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-203320 describes a vehicle front section structure in which a vehicle width direction outer face of a front side frame is formed with a bead that is weaker than other locations. In other words, the vehicle front section structure is configured such that, in a collision, the front side frame is bent toward the vehicle width direction inner side at the location formed with the bead, due to forming the bead only on the vehicle width direction outer face.
However, since the related art described above is a structure in which the front side frame is bent toward the vehicle width direction inner side at the location formed with the bead, energy is not readily absorbed in the vehicle front-rear direction in a collision. There is accordingly room for improvement in increasing the amount of energy absorbed by a front side member in a collision.